


Blue flowers

by Vamixoshi



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DNF, Drabble, M/M, Mcyt drabbles, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mcytdrabble, mcytdrabbles, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamixoshi/pseuds/Vamixoshi
Summary: dnf angst drabble
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Blue flowers

Love. Laughter

Everything was perfect

Lips met lips, 

And everything was perfect

Everynight, on the phone,

'I love you dream,'

'I love you too George!'

...

'Let's get married someday, okay?'

'I can't wait <3'

...

'ily! goodnight pumpkin! <3'

'ilyt gogy, sweet dreams <3'

....

2 Months

Everything came crashing down

'Im sorry George, Im breaking up with you.'

'What, why?'

'Ive been so stressed lately, i just can't, im sorry'

'I can't believe this, Clay.'

'Im sorry, we can still talk..'

...

'...i can't breathe'

'Please george, try to take deep breaths'

...

'Man..I hope i dont do something i'll regret to myself..'

'George, please, im sorry, just take deep breaths, in and out..'

'George, please...'

'George?..'

...

Tears stained his pillow

George sobbed and sobbed

Why?

Why did it all come crashing down?

Next day,

Dream's instagram was gone. 

...

Months, months gone

And George found him

Dream

Again

...

Friends. They were friends again

but it was like they were strangers

..

'Gogyyy~ you cutie~'

He liked me again, right?

Maybe ill ask him out...

'Hey Dreamie, want to play mc? I have to show you something'

Ill ask him out on minecraft..

'I can some other time, promise.'

'Alright :< well i'll go play mc, bye bye <3 mwah'

'Bye dude'

...

'I dont want to be friends anymore.'

George got mad.

'Fuck you. I never want to see you ever again, Dream."

....

And never did they.


End file.
